Esta Vez No
by Alejandra Ocampo
Summary: AU Draco y Hermione tuvieron que separarse por la decisión de Draco pero al pasar tres años,Hermione y Ron estan casados por lo cual Ron se da cuenta que Hermione no es feliz con el así que el pelirrojo decide darle el divorcio a Hermione y ayudara a juntar de nuevo a Draco y a Hermione.


Un joven de no más de 28 años se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa pensando en cómo ayudar a la mujer que mas amaba en ese mundo no quería verla con esa mirada triste que siempre la acompañaba tal vez podía engañar a su familia pero a, el no el sabia cual ere a el motivo de su tristeza si Draco Malfoy le destrozo el corazón pero no porque él se lo propusiera si no porque Hermione corría peligro al estar junto con el pero ella no estaba enterada de nada solo tres personas lo sabían y hace poco se enteraron que Draco Malfoy se va a casar con Astoria Greengrass y en ese momento sabía que tenía que actuar junto con Harry ya que hace tiempo ellos dos estaban planeando como hacer que Draco y Hermione estuvieran juntos sin ningún impedimento.

Draco se encontraba muy nervioso aun no sabía como había podido pedirle matrimonio a Astoria cuando él sabía perfectamente que no la amaba si no a una castaña que era inteligente y que lo amaba tal como era aun recuerda cuando la lastimo y como el sufría pero tenía que ser frio con ella.

Flashback

Draco se encontraba en el parque de su colonia había citado a Hermione ahí cuando la vio acercarse su corazón latía mil veces de lo normal su conciencia le decía "es por su bien" mientras su corazón decía "dile la verdad" pero no podía tenía que alejarla de el.

Hermione estaba muy contenta Draco la había citado en el parque donde pasaban horas demostrando su amor pero sospechaba que Draco le iba a pedir que se casara con el ya tenían 5 años saliendo así que esperaba ese momento cuando lo vio sus ilusiones siguieron creciendo, cuando se encontraba cerca de él lo quiso saludar con un beso en los labios pero el rubio la esquivo y le dolió el corazón al escuchar lo que Draco le decía.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione pero lo nuestro no está funcionando y la verdad ya me has aburrido no quiero estar contigo prefiero estar con Pansy esa chica es muy guapa y tu ni siquiera le llegas a los talones así que aléjate de mi y no me busques- Draco lo digo tan fría mente y al notar los ojos cristalinos de Hermione prefirió darse la vuelta no le gustaba verla llorar y más si él fue el causante pero su conciencia le decía "es por su bien" y poco a poco se fue alejando de ahí.

Hermione no podía creer lo que le había dicho Draco sabía que aquello no era verdad pero cuando quiso decir algo vio como el joven se alejaba y ella sin fuerza alguna para alcanzarlo se arrodillo al sentir sus pies temblar no podía con el dolor.

Fin del Flashback

Hermione estaba llegando a su casa suponía que Ron ya estaría ahí después de tres años el pelirrojo y ella se habían casado hace un año tal vez nunca llegaría amar a Ron como amo a Draco pero al menos con Ron se sentía segura y le quería y trataría de ser feliz con él.

Ron escucho el rudo de unas llaves suponía que era Hermione tal vez no quería hacer aquello pero él quería verla feliz así que más que nada ya lo tenía todo planeado ese día el y Hermione quedarían divorciados y ella podría buscar a Draco irse junto con el después de todo solo quedaban dos semanas para la boda y tenía que actuar no quería ver más tiempo triste a Hermione y anqué odiaba a Draco por lastimarla pero sabía que era por su bien no quería que el rubio sacrificara su felicidad así que junto a Harry logaría su objetivo de ver a Draco y Hermione felices.

Hermione entro a su casa y vio a Ron sentado en el sillón de la sala y decidió ir a saludarlo

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?-pregunto Ron

-me fue bien, muy pronto terminare el caso-

-eso es bueno mientras todo termine tu ya no tendrás tanto estrés-

-si, en tres días será el juicio-

-¡genial!-

-te alegra mucho saber que termine, ¿verdad?-

-claro que me alegra, a si no tendrás escusas para que pidas tu traslado a Nueva York-

-Ron, ya te he dicho que no es necesario hacer ese traslado-

-Claro que es necesario porque en esa ciudad podrás al fin ser feliz-

-Ron. Sabes que…-en ese momento Ron no la dejo continuar

-Calla Hermione se perfectamente lo que quieres decir pero mira esto- le dijo señalando unos documentos Hermione al verlos los tomo y empezó a leer, cuando termino de leerlos no sabía que había echo mal para que Ron haya tramitado los papeles del divorcio

-¿Ron?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-porque te amo, porque quiero que seas feliz-

-y crees que me vas hacer feliz si me divorcio de ti-

-claro que si, Draco y tu se merecen ser felices depuse de todo lo que paso-

-sabes perfectamente que Draco me rompió el corazón y que jamás lo perdonare por hacer lo que me izo-

-Hermione tranquila, se que te lastimo pero todo tiene una explicación-

-así pues dímela-

Draco se encontraba en su despacho no quería saber nada del mundo quería morir en ese instante pero también quería estar a lado de Hermione y pensar que dentro de dos semanas el se casaría con ella pero no era así en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y el sin ánimos digo suavemente –Pase-

-señor Malfoy tiene una carta-

-gracias déjala ahí en el escritorio-

-si señor-

Draco solo escucho como su secretaria salía de su despacho y se dirigió haber esa carta, cuando vio la letra desordenada de Ron supo que tenía que ser noticias de Hermione cada semana Ron le mandaba cartas diciéndole como se encontraba Hermione así que rápidamente abrió el sobre y no podía creer lo que decía aquella carta.

_Draco sé que esto está mal o tal vez no pero quiero que sepas que cuando leas esta carta Hermione y yo ya estemos divorciados lo cual tu debes decidir si casarte con Astoria o huir con Hermione a Nueva York a realizar una vida lejos de Londres donde no pudieron realizar su amor tu decisión es importante para que esto funcione yo me encargare de que Hermione sepa la verdad y déjame decirte que no fue mi intención meterme en los papeles de Hermione pero el sábado la encontré en su despacho profundamente dormida sobre unos papeles pensé que era algo sobre el caso que está llevando a cabo pero me di cuenta que era una carta dirigida a ti así que bueno se las robe para mandártelas y te enteres de lo que dice a aquella carta que te aseguro te cambiara la vida. _

_Hasta pronto Draco._

Draco no podía creer que Ron ya haya tramitado los papeles de divorcio y mas que lo ayudara a realizar su amor con Hermione cuando el pelirrojo amaba a su castaña y se percato que había otra hoja en el sobre y la saco rápidamente para leerla.

Ron se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá mientras Hermione lo miraba inquieta.

-Hermione, siéntate para que pueda hablar-

-no quiero sentarme, explícame ya de una vez-

-Está bien, el rompió contigo porque su padre lo amenazo-

-¿Lo amenazo?-

-Sí, cuando se entero que su único hijo estaba enamorado de ti, que para Lucios Malfoy eras inferior a ellos sin ninguna clase social amenazo a Draco de matarte por ello Draco no sabía qué hacer aun eran jóvenes apenas empezaban a realizar su vida adulta y tenía miedo de su padre a hora Draco va acometer el error de casarse así que decidí junto con Harry que era mejor que te pidiera el divorcio y él se encargo del papeleo –

-Ron no voy a firmar el divorcio además no creo que Draco quiera saber nada de mí, por algo le pidió matrimonio a Astoria-

-Hermione, escúchame bien Draco te sigue amando como el primer día que lo hiso si todavía sigue siendo Draco Malfoy el arrogante, frio y egoísta que todos conocemos pero solo contigo no lo es y sabes que, el en este momento te aseguro que está leyendo la carta que le has escrito-

-como pudiste hacer semejante cosa-

-si no lo hacía, tu jamás lo hubieras hecho, además el tiene que saber que no lo odias que lo amas para que él y tu se vallan de Londres-

-TE ODIO RON WEASLEY-

-ODIAME, PERO YO LO QUE AGO ES POR AMOR-

Y sin más Ron salió de la casa dando un portazo, mientras Hermione se quedaba petrificada en la sala como podía Ron hacerle eso.

_Draco_

_Sé que me dejaste claro que me alejara de ti y que jamás te buscara pues lo he cumplido estos años pero me es difícil olvidarte Ron es un buen amigo el jamás me presiono para casarme con el pero ya que se que contigo jamás iba a poder formar una familia decidí casarme con él y ser feliz o al menos hacerlo feliz a el que siempre estuvo con migo cuando más frágil me encontraba , sé que cuando te conocí no me diste buena impresión te me hacías un chico engreído lo que más me molesto de ti fue que te referías a todos como tus semejantes que no estaban a tu altura pero sabía que dentro de ahí se encontraba el Draco del cual me enamore un Draco que no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos y los escondía me enamore de ti cuando vi que fuiste amable con aquella niña de 6 años la peña Luna, me enamore cuando le hablaste tiernamente y tranquilizándola para que no llorara en ese momento estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti a hora me es difícil olvidarte me dolió mucho cuando me dejaste que ya no querías nada conmigo en un momento pensé que era mentira ya que cuando me dijiste esas palabras jamás me miraste a los ojos pero a hora que se que te vas a casar con Astoria Greengrass y lo que me dijiste ase tres años era verdad que ya te había aburrido pero yo te amo y me duele saber que fui una más de tu lista espero que seas feliz y yo te juro que te olvidare para siempre y formare una familia junto con Ron._

_Adiós Draco Malfoy _

Draco aun no creía que después de lo que le dijo a Hermione lo seguía amando tenía que ir por ella y sabia que ese era el momento ya que no quería seguir un día más sin ella y salió disparado de su oficina y del edificio y cuando iba en dirección de la casa del pelirrojo antes de llegar vio como su amigo salía de la casa y decidió anunciarse Ron lo vio y lo espero cuando estaban los dos hombres frente a frente solo Ron le dijo- se enfado pero de seguro si vas y la besas se le quitara el enfado-

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa al abrirla vio a su castaña parada en la sala, Hermione no se percato de la aparición de Draco pero al sentir una presencia ahí decidió voltear a verlo ya que aquel olor que desprendía el hombre sabía que no era de Ron y cuando Vio a Draco plantado frente de ella no podía creerlo pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de que ella hablara solo la agarro de la cintura y la beso con amor y ternura , Hermione le recibió el beso de la misma forma no podía creer que otra vez estuviera besando los labios de Draco probar aquellos labios sabor durazno, solo una persona admiraba y contemplaba la escena traite y feliz a la vez y entre si se dijo-Tal vez esta vida no me tocaba, pero habrá otra en que si-


End file.
